


New Dictionary Guide to Stargate Atlantis in Everyday Life

by pornell_fangirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis is full of adjectives, Gen, Humour, Tongue-in-cheek, written in minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still doing exactly what they say on the tin. See also, New Lotr and New NCIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dictionary Guide to Stargate Atlantis in Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions are mine but the characters aren't.

Sheppard adj.   
Courageous, strong

"I'm so proud of all our Sheppard soldiers."

*

McKay adj.   
Paranoid

"The whispers are making me McKay."

*

Zelenka adj.   
Quietly dependable

"A good book can be very Zelenka."

*

Dex adj.   
Deadly

"The new weapon is alarmingly Dex."

*

Emmagan adj.   
Calm

"I wanted to go swimming but the sea is too Emmagan."

*

Parrish adj.   
Exuberant

"Look at that puppy being all Parrish. Isn't it cute?"  
*

Campbell adj.   
Self-sufficient

"They went off to the woods to live all Campbell."

*

Lorne n.   
Perfection

"Lorne."


End file.
